Episode 3-93
Summary At the Temple of Earth, as Agni stares out a window, Brilith asks if he is worried about Gandharva. Agni responds that it is something else, and Brilith decides to speed things up and lead the meeting. First, she informs Leez that not only are the boots not God Kubera's items, they are not even god-level items, and concludes that Kali is up to her old tricks. Brilith tells Leez that it is likely that Kali was trying to separate her from her party, and then asks if Leez did not have enough time to decide carefully. Leez thinks back to Kali's statement in Yuta's body that her strength was at the limit, and she would no longer be able to communicate with them through Yuta. Leez believes that if it was the truth, Kali could've disappeared and they wouldn't have been able to save Willarv. Leez attempts to communicate this to Agni, Brilith, and Kasak, but only manages to get out that she wanted to prevent "the worst." Brilith notices that Leez is struggling to speak, and tells her not to force herself to speak if she cannot. Kasak asks if the "worst" is the destruction of the universe, and Brilith thinks it is likely. Meanwhile, Agni notices Leez's troubled expression, and notes that a person's perceived world is a byproduct of their life experiences. Everyone else but Leez has lived on other planets apart from Willarv, which makes Brilith realize the catastrophic event Leez is trying to prevent is the destruction of planet Willarv itself. Kasak is surprised that Agni can use insight on Leez in her state, to which Agni responds that it was not insight, just a feeling. Kasak then decides that his presence, along with Brilith's, is unnecessary in this conversation, and asks the priestess if she agrees. Brilith begrudgingly concurs with Kasak, as it would be better to split up to take care of their other tasks, and they both leave. Agni asks Leez to sit down, as being tense wouldn't make their problem any easier to solve. Leez brings up the topic of Kali, and Agni admits that they were well acquainted once- and judging by the look on Leez's face, she knew this as well. Additionally, Agni reveals that he and Kali are not enemies- in fact, he is not enemies with any of the primeval gods, despite the war. Leez is shocked by this statement. Agni reveals to Leez that this war is a lot more complicated than "my side" and "your side". He compares it to a game of cards- each player has cards in their hands, and perhaps some cards on the table. However, in this specific "game", there is a lot of cheating; putting one person's card in another person's hand, stealing cards, fighting for another player's card until it nearly rips. According to Agni, the biggest tragedy of the game is that there is even a card that considers itself a "player". The scene then switches to Sagara, looking somewhat older, under the night sky in Rindhallow. Most of the other Ananta suras, including Riagara and Pingara, have just awakened, thanks to Sagara and help from some other clans. Riagara asks Sagara if Cloche died in the blast, to which Sagara responds that she would have, had she not been (luckily) looking for Clophe at the last moment. Pingara states that Cloche, Clophe, and Hura have all survived. Riagara expresses her relief as Pingara looks on. Sagara then speaks about the human that caused the explosion, saying that they were waiting for the moment to kill it as soon as it returned, but as it hasn't appeared yet, it may have returned before them. Riagara questions if there has been any information regarding this human among the people, as it would certainly be noticed, and Sagara replies that there is nothing on the human yet. She notes that since they disappeared alongside the human, they know fully well of the human's existence, while the rest of the people do not remember. Riagara recognizes the possibility that, since the people do not remember the human, the human simply has not appeared yet, which is why, according to Sagara, they can't leave. Riagara then wonders what would happen if the gods or Kasak attacked them here. Sagara responds that it would be fortunate, then points out Taraka and her Taraka suras off in the distance, whom Riagara did not notice before. Riagara is at first shocked, then Sagara reassures her, stating that they were their "cards" to use as they saw fit. Behind Taraka, a now-Taraka sura Samphati unfolds her wings. Currygom's comment Sagara's appears older than she did in Season 2. Afterword (pic 1: Agni turns back to the meeting) Got caught not paying attention. Is it really okay to wear those boots? (pic 2: Agni creates some cards from his flames) My name is Cheater Kim. Cheater Kim has a very high chance of winning card games. He's so good that when facing a primeval god one-on-one, he can win 1 out of 10 games. Hmm? Do you think 1 out of 10 is a low number? I wonder! (pic 3: Sagara and half her team) faces we haven't seen in a long time I wonder why Sagara appears older now? (pic 4: fiery, raging Asha) the Ananta rakshasas' mental image of Asha So far in Season 3, most of those who remembered Asha still imagined her in her old outfit. But here she's wearing the outfit from the end of Season 2. Asha's image changes depending on the individual's memories of whatever she wore most often! Notes References